novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Lionel
Sir Lionel, also called The Knight of the Forest, is the Arthurian Times counterpart of Blooma the Siamese Kitten, but older. She is one of the only female knights of the Knight of the Round Table. Her armor is metallic rose pink, a blue helmet, a pale blue visor, gray metal gauntlets, sky blue metal plate shoes with a red cap in the middle. Personality Lionel is sweet, kind, brave, determined and little stubborn. She is also calm in dire situations, sneaky, caring and very wise. Relationships Excalibur Sonic/Sonic Coming soon Excalibur/Caliburn Will reveal in time... Queen Guinevere Sir Lancelot She and Sir Lancelot are cousins to each other and are like siblings to each other. The two are very close to each other, but all that change when King Arthur became evil... Sir Galahad Coming soon Sir Gareth Coming soon Sorceress Voltaic Coming soon Abilities This incarnation of Blooma still retains her plant and earth powers. Unlike the original version, she has two daggers as her weapon. Background Before Galahad became a knight, Lionel was the youngest of the knights and was called Kid Lionel instead of Sir Lionel. She hates the name Lionella and prefers to be called Lionel instead once she joins the Knights of the Round Table. Not many of the knights took her seriously until they duel her and she had proven them to be strong as them. She is very close to Lancelot and happens to be the cousin of his. She was one of the knights who always hangs in the forest and likes flowers. Even though Galahad became the member of the Knights of Round Table, the knights still call her a kid, except Galahad and few knights. When Arthur started to become evil, Lionel was the first to suggest they should fight, but others against it at first until the student faces the king on her own. The student got killed by the king which causes Lionel, along with the other few knights disband from Knights of Round Table, however, she continues to see Lancelot, hoping to get him to see that the king is no more, but an evil being and will harm the people of the Camelot. But Lancelot refuses to the leave and commands her to leave him every time. Lionel prays for someone to stop the madness of spreading through Camelot. Unknown to her, the pray was answer when few beings from another world have entered the storybook... She was once member of the Knights of the Round Table, but disbands when Arthur became an evil king and join Sir Galahad, Sir Lamorak, Sir Caldor and Lady Rosetta to protect the people of Camelot from the Knights of the Underworld. She made her appearances when Sir Lancelot was just defeated by Sparklie and was surprise to see the tiger strike a resemblance of the student that faced the evil king long ago and that her friend bared a resemblance to the long lost queen… Trivia *Unlike Blooma, she actually looks older and is age 15 instead of 5. *In the Arthurian legend, Sir Lionel is the first and only knight to suggested that they should fight against the king to save Camelot *Unlike Blooma, she doesn't nickname anyone she knows. *Like Blooma, she likes flowers and has the powers to summon plants to assist her in battles. *Rumors has it is that she has crush on a squire of the Knight of Round Table {hint-hint}. *Her daggers are almost like Blooma's Ninja Stars. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Arthurian Times characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Saving Camelot characters